Decaying Rose
by black blood of the red rose
Summary: Strength. Determination. Power. A true family. A demon comes into play to achieve one goal. Continuation of Black Rose at Ouran, though all you really need to know is that Ciel and Bassy have gone to Ouran. Need to know Black Butler season 2. Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Black Butler.
1. Wounds

**Here we are again, my dearies. Before you read, can you guess who's the contractor and who's the demon? Mwahahah!**

I ran down a long dark corridor, trying to escape the red eyes that had been following me. My destination was close ahead, a lone door at the very end.

I stretched out my arm, only to be snatched back by a dark figure. A cold hand wrapped around my waist, another on my shoulder. An icy voice whispered into my ear, as I gasped for my breath. "Come now, do really think it would be so easy to escape?"

I woke suddenly, gasping for breath. I ran a hand through my hair, my fingers becoming moist. The same nightmare haunted my sleep for the past two weeks. It was a miracle I didn't call in sick, but I can't slack off.

5:53 a.m.

I still had a little over two hours be for I have to leave. Might as well take a long shower and maybe go over some papers.

I let the tower fall onto my shoulders as I left the bathroom, not bothering to put on a shirt yet. I turned on a small lamp, just enough to illuminate the area around the desk. I gazed down at the scars and scabs on my wrist, memories arousing. I shook my head, scattering the thoughts. I set to work, scanning records and my notes. The budgets seemed to be good, the magazines were selling exceptionally well. Though most of the days were filled with ridiculous events, nothing too abnormal occurred.

7:05 a.m.

I sighed, gathering the papers and neatly filing them away in various folders. I began to dress for the day when a shrill sound interrupted the peaceful silence. I turned around and glared at the alarm clock. I had forgotten about that stupid thing. I stalked over and pulled out it's plug, tossing the clock across the room.

7:12 a.m.

I pulled my lips into a thin line. Still so much time left...

7:55 a.m.

After about 45 minutes of studying, I set off toward the limo.

"Good mourning, master," the bald driver greeted as I got in the car.

"Good mourning as well," I replied simply, not up for conversation.

Soon the large car arrived at the giant building, the warm breeze swaying the cherry trees. I straightened my tie and pushed up my glasses before getting out.

9:45 a.m.

I sat in the brightly lite room observing the events before me. There was teasing, shouting, giggling, squealing, and crying. The usual.

My hand slowly moved across the page as I wrote down what was happening.

"Mommy! Make The two demon children be nice!" the King complained to me.

I let out a long sigh, "If it is such a problem simply remove yourself from the conversation, you are the one that always gets sucked up into their taunts."

Tears rimmed the blonde boy's eyes. He abruptly crouched in a corner and began growing mushrooms. "Why is everyone so mean to me."

The twins ignored their ruler and moved on the tease our natural type.

The usual.

4:45 p.m.

After a long day of hosting, I was happy to be rid of the club. My had patience began to dwindle down more and more over the past few days. Though, I wasn't thrilled to return home either.

5: 15 p.m.

I sat down at the grand table, across from my oldest brother. I ate in silence, ignoring the conversation going on around me.

As expected, my father's dark side soon began to emerge. He turned to my mother and spoke to her in false sweetness. "Dear, why don't you go ahead and retire. I know how long you work. Besides, I wouldn't want to bore you about business with our sons."

She smiled broadly, "Sure thing, dear. but don't be too long. I have some questions about the medical branch of the company."

"Very well,"

I knew what would follow as soon as my mother left the room. What happened almost every night. My father turned toward me with a dark glint in his eyes. "So, Kyouya, are you still with that Host club of yours or have you moved on to more profitable things."

I answered calmly, not looking at my father. "I remain at the club, sir."

He stood up and casual walked over to me, lying a hand on my shoulder. "I see... That will prove a problem, my son. Take a look at you brothers," he gestured to my older brothers who sat stiffly in their chairs, knowing what would happen. "While in high school they invested in more profitable activities, like business or stocks. But what does that petty little club do for you? Nothing."

I hadn't had any time to brace myself be for a sharp pain struck gut. I bent over in my chair, the wind knocked out of me.

My father did not stop there. He took a knife of the table and yanked my arm above my head. He began to carve into the bottom of my wrist. Warm blood ran down arm and small pool formed at my collar bone. He smeared the bloody knife on my cheek, the knife now turning from crimson red to a smudged mess. "You should start following in your brothers footsteps. Just because you can't own part of the company doesn't mean I'll let you disgrace the Ootori name."

The knife dropped to the table with a harsh clatter, my brothers flinching. Though they had never been hurt, they still feared my father.

My father signaled the two eldest sons the follow him as he left the room. I sat in silence, not caring about the blood dripping onto my pants from my fingertips.

5:30 p.m.

I bandaged my wrist after rinse in the blood off of me. I crumpled up my bloodied clothing into a bag, reminding myself to rid of the clothes later. I examined my stomach. A blue and green bruise was beginning to form. Though they injuries occurred on a daily basis, I always reminded myself to remain strong. I had gone through this for the Host club and wasn't going to quit on them now. I wasn't making very much progress on my goal but, I hope that answers will come.

6:45 p.m.

Packing up my textbooks and the rest of my homework, I set off to bed. Even though it's early, I needed to get as much sleep as I could. I had already planned out the next two week's events for the Host club, planning cosplays that would cover my wounds. My eyes began to droop as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Poor Kyouya! I so sorry I did this to you! But, I need story plot... *Glomps him***

**Kyouya: *Glares* Really, must you traumatize me even more. Just a month ago...**

**But, your my favorite, so the story must revolve around you. I love you! *cries***


	2. Midnight Visitor

1:56 a.m.

I woke with a startle. Of course it was the same nightmare, I guess it was a good idea to retire so early.

A warm feeling spread across my palm. I shakily turned on the bed side lamp. It seems I will have to replace the bandage once more. I began to walk toward the bathroom when a dark presence filled the room, sending a chill down my spine. I the feeling and continued on, dismissing it as the air conditioning.

I peeled of the red wrappings from my wrist. The wound oozed a steady stream of blood, winding its way around the old dried brown blood. I'm surprised that there hasn't been any major blood loss yet. I ran my hand under cool water for a minute, reassuring myself.

This was for the Host club, my true family. I would stand by their side for as long as I live. I hope to break away from the Ootori family business and start my own. I could create a name for myself other than the "Shadow King" or the "poor third son."

After wrapping my wrist in clean white wrappings, I left to another attempt at sleep. Dread bloomed in my chest the moment I entered the adjoined room. I could not ignore the feeling this time around.

A familiar chuckle came from the corner of the room.

"Not a very polite time to drop by," I announced, covering my surprise with annoyance.

"I did say I that my travels would take me to Japan." Replied Ciel Phantomhive. He was dressed in Victorian styled clothing, blue and black noble's clothing and raised boots. He held a dark brown cane in his hand, a blue gem gleaming at the top.

I raised an eyebrow. "And you chose to arrive in the night because..."

" I have a proposition for you, Kyouya Ootori. I will help you achieve your goal of breaking free and surpassing you father."

"In exchange for?"

"Your soul. Seems to be a rather fair trade to me..."

"So, you're actually a demon, like that butler of yours. How peculiar, last time we meet you claimed to be human."

" Yes, long story short, I died, thus turning into a demon and Sebastian will be my servant for eternity."

"My, you managed to do that over the two months you were away."

He shrugged with a smirk. "What can I say, trouble finds me. Anyways, about the deal..."

"I'll take it. The sooner , the better."

"Quite greedy aren't you." Ciel began slowly walk towards me, twirling his cane around as if bored.

A shadow consumed the room as black feathers fell from above the boy's headed. Ciel morphed before my eyes. His lone sapphire eye shifted to a mixture of purple and red. His blue boots turned to some sort of dark, silvery metal. His cane grew into a massive sword that was almost as tall as the boy himself.

He propped the gemed sword on his shoulder, and looked at me curiously. "Where shall we put the seal, my friend? The more visible the mark is, the stronger the bond." Ciel said with a wicked smirk, revealing pointed teeth.

"P-put it where ever you like, you choose demon."

"Oh, have I already been lowered down to demon?" He fiend a wounded to the chest. "Very well, let's put it on those scarred arms of yours."

He was suddenly in gripped my injured hand, squeezing blood from the wound. I let a sort of gasp/grunted in pain, he merely chuckled. He brought his sword down into the ground behind me, keeping me from retreating away from him. He unraveled the bandage from my wrist and a searing pain began to work itself on the top of my wrist. The searing worsened and became excruciating. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing escaped my lips. Finally, he let go of my wrist and bowed down to me, silently.

I examined my wrist, ignoring my bleeding. On the top was a blue pentagram with a dark rose in the center, the entire symbol surrounded by a ring of thorns. I looked up in shock to see Ciel had the same mark as I did on the back of his hand.

I took a shaky breath. "Y-you can get up." I motioned the boy to rise.

Ciel respond formally. "Is there anything you require, sir. May I prepare some tea, I do know of a kind that is good for ridding nightmares and providing a peaceful sleep."

I shook my head. "I should last until morning..."

"Very well, sir." he frowned slightly as if the word _sir_ didn't feel right. Not surprising considering his status.

"But, there some details I would like to discuss with you in the morning."

"Certainly, if that is all, then it is best that we both retire for the night. If you need anything, just call."

I nodded. In the blink of an eye, Ciel was gone.

2:03 a.m.

Funny, only a few minutes had passed when it felt like hours.

I lied down, and tried not to think about tonight's events. After a while, sleep finally pulled me into it's arms. Comforting me for at least a little while.


	3. Surprise Visit

**Oh my god! I'm sorry! I accidently uploaded the wrong story chapter for the last one! Sorry if there was any confusion, I have replaced it with the correct one. Please reread it before moving on to this one. So Sorry!**

6:54 a.m.

I woke up to a wet feeling on my side. I sat up and saw my bed sheets red. I examined my wrist, blood had soaked through the bandages. Wait... I don't remember rebandaging it after the contract.

"That's because you didn't," a voice cut through my thoughts. I wiped around to see Phantomhive standing beside the bed, leaning against his dark cane. He looked down at me with slight concern. "Though I bandaged it, I wasn't able to stop the bleeding. Damn, it's going to stain."

I stared up at the demon in confusion. Was he really worrying about the sheets? I shook myself out of my daze. "Never mind that, I have a few questions for you." He nodded. "First off, Sebastian effect the contract."

The earl shrugged, "He doesn't change much, only that you can order him as well as myself. My butler will also protect you should I not be available."

I nodded and began calculating details. "I have decided my first order. You will tell me everything, no lies."

Ciel gave a smirk, "First thing you should know about me is that I do not tell lies."

"My next order, you always stay with me."

"From the farthest corners of Earth to the depths of Hell, I will always be by your side."

"Finally, you will not reveal our contract to anyone."

"Certainly. Though you should know that other demons, grim reapers, and certain humans can sense bonds between a demon and his prey."

A horrible thought crossed my mind. "So Nekazawa will know about our contract?"

"I'm afraid so, sir."

"When he does find out, you will make sure doesn't tell another soul."

The earl grinned evilly, "Yes, sir."

"Oh, one last thing. You and Sebastian shall return to Ouran until you take my soul. Tell the Host Club you came to visit us."

"Yes, my lord. I shall have Sebastian make the proper preparations."

I waved a hand in dismissal, "That will be all for today."

"First, what will you prefer for today's breakfast? Sebastian has prepared a choice of scowns, miffins, or a curry bun."

I raised an eyebrow. A curry bun did sound interesting... "I'll try a curry bun."

7:55 a.m.

I dashed to the front door, my stomach full of Sebastian's delicious food.

I arrived at the limo to see that Ciel and Sebastian had gotten there before me. They were both in their lilac uniforms, and wore complementary white gloves. I glanced down at my own hand, the watch I had chosen covered up the seal nicely.

I nodded to Sebastian, "Nice to see you again, Sebastian."

He nodded back politely, "You as well, Master Kyouya." He opened the limo's door and ushered us in.

9:25 a.m.

"Ciel! Sebastian!" a chorus of host shouted. The two demons were tackled by the rest of the hosts.

"Get off will you." Ciel snarled under the mass of tears and smiles. I was surprised he didn't swing his ever present cane at the group. The club finally backed off after many protest from Ciel.

"What are you guys doing back in Japan?" question Haruhi. "There hasn't been another killing spree has there?" I expected nothing less from our scholar.

Ciel scoffed, "What I can't visit?"

The Hitachi twins wrapped either arm around Ciel and began to tease him simulatiously. "Aw, you missed us? He really does feel."

Ciel scowled, "I didn't miss you. I was just merely looking back at my pawns."

"We love you too!"

"Great!" Tamaki cried with a dramatic wave. "Now we can have our dark hosts back! And just in time too, the Club is now open for business." Ignoring Ciel's protests, Tamaki opened the doors and a wave of girls entered the room.

9:15 a.m.

I observed today's event from the window. Ciel and Sebastian certainly hadn't lost their touch. Customers flocked to them in tears of joy.

I turned back to my own customers with a cheerful smiles. "Yes, we do have some familiar faces back with us. Though we do not know how long they will be with us, al the more reason to visit us daily and perhaps buy our limited edition magazines featuring them." A chorus of squeals erupted from the group.

I glanced down at my watch. "Oh my, I truly am sorry my ladies, but it seems that the Host Club is closed to day."

"Aww, but we wanted to spend more time with you Kyouya-sama."

"I expect to see you tomorrow then, okay?" I said with a wink.

"KYAAA!"

9:17 a.m.

We had finally herded out all of todays customers, allowing the hosts a break.

"My god, now I remember why I wanted to leave so badly." Ciel mumbled as he languished on a sofa.

This statement caused Tamaki to go into a fit and proceed to grow mushrooms in a corner. "Was it really that bad? Was it I who drove away Ciel and Sebastian? Mommy..."

"I told you not to call me that." I replied with tywing of annoyance.

The grand doors suddenly burst open and slammed against the walls with a loud bang.

"Ciel!" a blonde boy cried with open arms. "I missed you so much!" Behind him followed a purple haired man with glasses.


	4. My Name

**Mwahaha! Guess who I brought back... :D**

* * *

9:18 a.m.

The grand doors suddenly burst open and slammed against the walls with a loud bang.

"Ciel!" a blonde boy cried with open arms. "I missed you so much! We didn't nearly have as much fun as we should have last time." Behind him followed a purple haired man with glasses.

Ciel and Sebastian stood abruptly in a defensive stance.

Sebastian didn't move his eyes from the two new faces as he spoke to his master. "What are your orders, master?" A dark, shifting shadow added on to the murderous tone in his voice, making the room dark with hatred.

The blonde boy giggled, "Why don't you lighten up a bit, Sebastian. Just hand over Ciel to Claude and I and we can be on our way. You didn't share him very much last time."

Ciel gave the two a ghost of a smile, eyes flashing red momentarily. "Well, Alois surprised that you're still with that butler of yours. As I recall he used and murdered you, and all to get to me. My I remind you the outcome of our last meeting."

Alois's mood did a 180. He gave a dark glare. "Go roll in shit. I won't fail this time and that demon of yours can feel the pain that Claude suffered in his final moments."

"Why come here? We might as well settle this at a private time. Perhaps a private affair at your manor again."

Alois leaned against Claude flirtatiously, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. "But, I wanted to meet all of your club friends. At least allow us to introduce ourselves, I wouldn't want to be rude." The blonde boy dance over to the host club. "Name's Alois Trancy, and this is my butler Claude. And who might you be?"

I continued writing down my observations as the club looked at Ciel skeptically be for introducing themselves. Ciel and Sebastian sat back down, but continued to watch the newcomers with keen eyes.

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned against each other as the bent forward. "This is Hikaru, " Hikaru said, pointing at Kaoru. "And this is Kaoru," Kauro said pointing to his brother.

Claude spoke up for the first time since they entered. "Please, do not tease the sire."

The twins stuck out their tongues. "Killjoy. Fine, switch the names around. We never get to have any fun..."

"Are you a friend of Ciel's," Honey asked from Mori's shoulder.

Alois giggled, "We are quite more than friends. But, that is a story for another life. Who might you be?"

"I'm Honey and this is Takashi, but you can call him Mori!"

Mori gave a wave, "Hi,"

Haruhi stepped forward and gave a kind smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Haruhi Fujioka."

The moody boy peered curiously at our natural type. "Why are you in a boy's uniform." He laughed as Haruhi's eyes widened. "Well, spill it out, I've always had a thing for secrets."

Ciel snorted, reciving an annoyed look from Alois.

I nodded as Haruhi looked toward me for approval. "I'm in debt to these guys, but can't afford it, so I joined their Host club."

I stopped writing momentarily to look up at our visitors. "I am Kyouya Ootori, the club's manager."

"Oooo," he cooed. "You got a dark little secret don't you. Don't act surprised, I know that type of look anywhere. A heavy weight on your shoulders, a dim fire in your eyes."

"I assume the same for you, correct?"

"Not as stupid as I thoug-"

Tamaki butted. Attention had been away from him for too long. I suppose. "I am the King of this club, Tamaki-"

Alois cut in the king's rambling. He grabbed the blonde's tie and yanked him inches away from his face.

I let out a gasp. My entire body stiffened. I know how rapid the newcomer's mood could change. If events turned to the worse... I couldn't forgive myself. I needed to protect the club.

"I don't like to be interrupted." sneered Alois. "So I suggest you go eat shit."

The host club was stunned by the young boy's words. I was torn between rushing to that idiot's aid or watching the situation play out.

Before I could make my choice, Ciel spoke. "Well, I'd say that's enough for today. If you wish to contact me further, well, you know how to write."

Alois spun around and dance his way back to his butler, leaving the king to rub his sore . "Claude, take me home. All this is making me tired. Why don't we lie down together, hm?"

The quiet man was unfazed by his suggestive words. "I shall escort you home, your Highness."

Sebastian beat then two to the door, opening it for them with a shallow bow. He gave Claude one last look of detestation.

9:21 a.m.

* * *

**Sorry this one's short. I've been really busy lately, blame my physics teacher. Hope I can update soon! please rate and review!**


	5. Answers and Twists

**Wow, sorry for the spelling errors in this thing. I just noticed all of the missed words and mistakes through out the entire story... Now I feel sucky :/**

* * *

9:21 a.m.

The door shut gently, followed by a moment of silence. Then all hell broke loose.

"What's wrong with your shadow?" "How are you more than friends?" "What was that all about?" "He died?" And continuing with more confusion and chaos.

Ciel shouted over the host club. "Hey! I can't answer your questions all at once, so the lot of you pipe down!"

I stopped writing and looked at Ciel expectantly along with the others. I nodded to my contractor, sending a silent message; _Answer whatever questions we have._

"First off," began the twins. "What's with your shadow Sebastian?"

The dark man remained emotionless. "Such things happen when I am rather irritated. Especially, delayed dinner plans." An eerie silence set across the room.

I guess the demon does show other emotions than just being sadistic.

"Remind me no to piss you off," the duo remarked.

"Oh! Oh!" Honey waved from his perch on Mori's shoulders. "Pick me! Pick me!"

Ciel gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, Honey."

"How are you more than friends? I didn't know you were in love!"

The twins burst into laughter.

Ciel stood abruptly. "I am most certainly not with him or am I in love with anyone else!"

"Bwhahahahahah!" the twins rolled on the floor, tears streaming from their eyes. "You're a gay, cross dress?! Bwhahahahaha!"

"Who said anything about crossdressing?!" Ciel shouted, bright red.

"Yeah!-Heheheheh- Remember Sebastian said something about a dress after you teased him over a bonnet-hehehehe!"

Sebastian stood calmly. "If you would please calm yourselves, I will explain." After a few moments for them to catch their breath, all eyes were on the Dark Gentleman. "You see, Alois Trancy has an... obsession with my young master's and has attempted to steal him. His butler, Claude Faustus, also has an interest in Ciel, in obtaining his soul-"

"What," Haruhi said. "Does that mean Claude is a demon?"

"Yes, Ms. Fujioka. After an accident, he managed to taste my lords blood and was determined to get his soul."

"Wow, Ciel," teased Hikaru. "Top of the market aren't you-"

"_As_ I was saying..." Sebastian interjected. "Mr. Faustus killed his contractor and used his ring to... cause my young lord to have false memories about me.

But, Mr. Faustus did die, thus returning his original memories."

Tamaki cocked his head thoughtfully. "Wait... If they died then that means... Are they zombies?!"

"In a sense, yes." Ciel replied. "I do believe that it is the Aurora Society's doing."

9:24 a.m.

Everyone shivered at the thought. We all had hoped never to see such horrors again.*  
I thought about this for a minute, debating whether or not this story had some truth or was completely fabricated. "I believe that's enough for today." I announced. "I'm sure Ciel is very busy and is quite stressed about the situation."

5:01 p.m.

Surprisingly, the Host Club backed off from Ciel. Perhaps it was their realization of all the pain Ciel had gone through, and that he needed some space. But, I'm sure they'll be at it again tomorrow.

I stopped in front of the dining room's door, bracing myself. I had told Ciel and Sebastian to not interfere no matter what. I couldn't let my father gather more ammunition to shoot at me, should the two be revealed.

5:17 p.m.

I steeled myself as my mother and older brothers left the room. Any moment now, and the pain will come. I watched my father as he slowly approached me, his lips pulled into a thin line. "You never will learn." he said with grim expression.

I flinched as he rose a hand, but the hit never came. Twisting my head, I saw a gloved hand wrapped around another pale hand. My eyes grew wide, Sebastian had caught my father's fist and Ciel was sitting in a seat beside me, sipping on grey tea.

Ciel glanced up at my father in disgust. "Punishing a child is one thing, but abusing is another matter itself." He ignored my surprise and continued. "Can't possibly let something like this go by with no justice."

My father turned purple. "Who do you think you are? Breaking into my home, do you know who I am?" He question through clenched teeth.

"Of course I know who you are, don't be ridiculous. I, Ciel Phantomhive, will bring justice to all those who are guilty by the Queen's orders. You have two choices, Mr. Ootori: never lay a hand on your son again or loose an arm. Your choice."

"Why would I listen to a br- Aaaahhh!" his rage turned into pain as Sebastian slowly began to twist his arm 'round.

"I will give you ten seconds." Ciel stated mercilessly.

"Ten-"

"Aagghh!"

"Nine-"

"No!"

"Eight-"

"Alright!"

Crack.

"Seven-"

"Stop! I'llnevertouchhimagain!"

"Wise, choice. Well then, shall we be off? Let's retire, Master Kyouya, Sebastian." Ciel finalized, walking away, twirling around his cane.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered obediently.

I slowly rose and looked down at my father. He had dropped to his knees and was massaging his sprained arm. I quickly followed the young demon out the door.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. Writers' Block.**

***Read "The Host in Terror" from my story "Black Rose Ouran" to find our more on the Aurora Society**


	6. Wake up

5:19

I angrily turned to face the demons as soon as we entered the solitude of my room. "Didn't I tell you not to interfere no matter what the circumstances?"

Ciel rolled his eyes. "I cannot allow any harm to come my master. It would be dreadful if you were to die..."

I ground my teeth. "Now questions will be asked."

"Please, have more faith. I can make sure no one will get suspicious."

"...Fine, but do not do anything like that again. Though I resent him, he is still my father."  
"Understood, sir."

I sighed and waved a hand of dismissal. "That's all for today. If I need anything I will call you."

The duo bowed before leaving me to my thoughts.

5:30

I looked over my files I had hidden in my desk. I had started off small in m company. First selling toys, then food, then child medicine. Though it had grown rapidly, I still had a long journey to continue.

8: 17

I rubbed my eyes tiredly, stifling a yawn. I changed my clothes and bandages before drifting off to bed.

Would the same nightmare plague my dreams once more?

7:00

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

I growled at the infernal device. I blindly grabbed the clock and threw it across the room. Once more I curled up under the blankets.

"Time to wake up, sir." a familiar voice rang.

A dark aurora surrounded me as I buried deeper into the pillows.

"For love of-" Ciel was cut off by a lamp flying at his head.

I relaxed as footsteps echoed away.

"What the!?" I was suddenly sopping wet. I stared up a the blue hair boy in confusion. "I doubt that was necessary..." I growled.

He shrugged and slung the dripping bucket over his shoulder. "You're worse than I was."

"The mess is your problem!" I called as he left the room with a smirk. I sighed heavily. And I thought today might be a good day.

* * *

**Ta~Da! Sorry this one was so short. I have ideas one where this story could go, but I need transitions... Hoped you liked it! I was watching Hetalia right before I wrote this so I'm a little crazy o.0 Love you Kyouya!**


	7. Discover

2:21 p.m.

I watched the club once again, mentally calculating budgets for the next cosplay.

Today, our king had chosen a tropical rainforest. Each member wore swim shorts with flowered leis* around their neck and wrists. Although, Ciel and Haruhi wore flowered Hawaiian shirts. Both demons had somehow managed to hide their marks with a concealer of some sort.

I was interrupted by a shriek. I glanced up to see Tamaki crouched behind Mori.

"W-What are you doing here, N-Nekozawa?" he asked frightfully.

The cloaked teen waved eerie. "Ah, I sensed demon-sama was here once more, along with his master..."  
The blonde idiot could only squeak.

Nekozawa bowed to Ciel deeply. "It is good to see that you have fulfilled your revenge, demon-sama." He then swivled toward Sebastian. "I apologize for your lose as well."

Ciel snickered at the last comment. "Good afternoon... If I may, I have some matters to discuss with you. 'Though I am sure you are already aware of the situation."

My grip on my pencil tightened. I had to trust Ciel to handle it.

He nodded. "About your master, correct?"  
The blue haired boy merely motioned Nekozawa out the door and into the hallway.

"What does he mean by Master?" the twins asked simultaneously immediately after the demons and teen left.

I shot down the question. "Perhaps Nekozawa was referring to Sebastian."

Honey looked at the door curiously, "Maybe..."  
As if on cue, the three reentered the room.

Nekozawa bowed to us before leaving. "If you are ever in need of a curse, please don't hesitate to come to the dark magic club." With that, he gave me a small, knowing nod before creeping out the seemingly random black door.

Tamaki shivered. "Don't go there I tell you! The curses are true!"

Honey curled into Mori. "EEE! He's scary... But kind of nice... Like Santa!"

Hikaru face palmed, mumbling into his hand. "Santa? Thanks for ruining my childhood."

3:04 p.m.

In a flash the club was off to other shenanigans as soon as the customers left.

"Kyo-sama!" Honey cried from stuffed mouth. "Will you eat cake with us? Everybody else has better things to do." He finished sadly.

I sighed. "I suppose I can spare a few minutes."

"Yay~!" The small bounded toward me and grabbed my arms. I stumbled slightly as he spun me in a circle.

I slipped from his grasp and fell to the tile. I sat up slowly, blinking away stars. I rubbed the back of my head gingerly, already feeling a large bump rising.

"Kyouya!" cried a choir of worried voices.

I ignored the fawning of the club, except the demonic duo were simply drinking tea, "It's nothing." I ushered, my jaw twitching slightly.

A collection of gasps rose from the group surrounding me.

I rose an eyebrow in confusion before realization dawned on me. The flowered bracelet.

Tamaki pulled my arm toward him and stared down at my scarred wrist, eyes growing moist. "...Did you do this to yourself?"

Good, it wasn't the wrist that bore the mark.

3:05 p.m

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Well, sort of... Sorry this one was so short, it's like 1 o'clock in the morning right now...**

***Leis are the flower necklace things they have in Hawaii.**


	8. Begining of the End

**Hello, readers! Sorry for the wait and all... Hope you all ate plenty of food over Thanksgiving!**

**FYI: I have put up a poll on my profile. ~Who's your favorite host?**

* * *

Tamaki pulled my arm toward him and stared down at my scarred wrist, eyes growing moist. "...Did you do this to yourself?"

3:05 p.m.

I snatched back my arm and cradled it against my chest. I turned my head from the boring eyes of the Host club.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki shouted.

I barely let out a whisper. "...Yes."

Tamaki pulled me into a hug, a few tears slowly running down his cheeks. "...Why?"  
I sighed and rest my forehead on his shoulder in defeat. "Not for reasons you would expect."

"W-We're here for you, remember that."

"I never forget it..."

Tamaki pulled away from me, leaving a hand on my shoulder, and face the rest of the club. They were obviously confused by our exchange of whispers.

"Men! We have a mission!" The King announced. "So get changed, we're going on a trip!"  
"But what about Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi questioned.

"What's wrong?" Honey followed up.

Tamaki gave a bright smile. "All in due time. Now, let's move it!"  
Everyone wearily made their way back to the dressing rooms. I ignored the questioning eyes that followed me as I entered the cubicle.

3:06 p.m.

Now alone, I cursed myself, banging my head against the wall.

"Damn it!" I swore under my breath, running a hand through my hair in frustration.

Now everyone will know, more or less, of what's happened.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"~Kyouya~" a familiar prince called. "If you don't hurry up we're going to leave you behind."

I rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands and quickly got dressed into my uniform.

"Great! Let's move out troops!" Tamaki commanded, pulling Haruhi along as he marched away.

Everyone skeptically followed him outside.

3:13 p.m.

We ended getting lost in the rose maze.

"Boss," the twins remarked, in annoyance. "You don't know where your going do you?"  
"No!" the blonde denied. "I know exactly where we are at! Just need to take a right over here."

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed in disappointment.

"Found it! Told you we weren't lost." Tamaki announced.

We rounded the corner to find a bright, beautiful orchard. Cherry blossoms grew everywhere, soft pink leaves littered the ground.

"Uh, it's beautiful, Sempai," Haruhi said, removing herself from Tamaki's grasp. "But, why are we here?"  
"Why to relax of course."  
"Relax?"  
"Yep! Cherry blossoms are supposed to be peacefully and calming. And I thought there couldn't be a time than now!"

* * *

**Ugh, the chapters here are getting shorter and shorter. I can't think of where this story would go, but I would really hate it if I didn't finish it! ;_;**

**Please tell me what you think should happen!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER!

**I'm sorry for readers of this story, but I am DISCONTINUING this story. **

**I never really had much of a plot to begin with and each of my chapters have been getting worse than the last. So I was setting myself up for failure in the first place.**

**Sorry to any readers who were into this fanfic.**


	10. Not a chapter! Adoption

Hey!

Just wanted to let you readers know that this story is up for adoption. (This feels like I'm giving my child away...)

If anybody would like to continue this story please let me know so I can hug you!


End file.
